


New Season of Life

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Gen, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewshine faces her first solo hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Season of Life

She was not afraid. Fear was for cubs. She was going to go make her name as a huntress, brave and strong like Huntress Skyfire had been! Never mind that it was her first time doing so, or that her wolf friend was skeptical of their chances with the wind blowing at whim this way and that.

It was her first solo hunt; she was not coming back to the Holt empty-handed. That would show Bearclaw she was strong! It would make Skywise stop smirking at her.

She had made up her mind, and she was as stubborn as Treestump.


End file.
